


OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES

by Davina12



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Cousin Incest, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Jon Snow is going to be the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, Love Triangles, Polygamy, Sansa and Dany will be Jon's Queens, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davina12/pseuds/Davina12
Summary: Sansa and  Jon were always  the outcasts of Winterfell.  It was only natural  to fall in love.  Will their  love  be enough ,  for them to survive  the most  dangerous game of all , the game of thrones? And what about the silver dragon Queen? Will her arrival at Westeros bring peace or  distraction to the two lovers?





	1. A GENTLE KISS

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Jon and Sansa have no problem with incest. I decided to make Jon two years older than Sansa. He is 15 and  
> she is 13. The story will follow the events of the show but with major differences. Daenerys will eventually show up and will be involved in a love triangle with Jon and Sansa. Sorry about any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors. English is not my first language. I hope you will enjoy my story!!

                                                                 

 

Sansa never felt  at home in  Winterfell.  The winters were too cold ,  the clothes  were dull and practical ,  the castle was too isolated ,  more than a thousand  miles away from the capital and the people were  as stern as  the unforgiving weather.   She dreamed of the South , with its  warm and sunny days  ,  and  its big cities  full of  wonders  and beautiful things .  She prayed to the Old  Gods  for a way to  escape this  kingdom of ice.  But nothing happened.  So she remained  there , a  little bird  trapped among  wolves. Not  that she didn't  love her family.  She adored them ,  but they didn't understand her.  They  were creatures of  winter ,  as  she was a child of summer.  An outcast .

 

Jon was  an  outcast  from the day he was born.  He was a bastard , a boy with  no name  and he  brought shame on  the House of Stark.  Catelyn Stark ,  the Lady of Winterfell ,loathed him and he couldn't blame her . He was  after all ,  a  constant reminder of her  husbands  infidelity.  As they  grew up ,  she didn't let  her trueborn children play with him or  call him brother.  Not all of them obeyed .  Robb  ,  the  young  wolf  and  heir of  Winterfell  ,  called him brother and snick   out to  spend  time with  him.  They  used  to  hide  at the  crypts of  Winterfell  and  tell  stories about the  legendary  Kings  in the North.  Even so , he never felt   a  member of the pack.  He  was  always  a lone wolf.

 

Sansa   didn't   hate   Jon Snow  , she was just pretending. She   knew that it was   expected from her  to hate him , after all   he was just a bastard , not a true Stark. But she only felt curious about him. He  was always so  quiet .  A lonely ,  sad , little boy.  And that's why she decided to give him her first kiss.  To make him less gloomy.  She was  thirteen years  old  and she    already   knew  that she was pretty.  Mother   used to tell her that the  bards  will sing songs  about her  beauty  and  that  all the  lords of Westeros will  want to  marry   her.  So  she thought that a kiss  from a  beautiful girl ,  will  make him smile . But it didn't. 

 

Jon  admired  Sansa.  He admired  her hair , red  like  the purest fire , her smile ,  sweet like summer ,  her voice ,  gentle  as  a dove and  her grace  , the grace  of a doe.  She  was  a true  lady of the  North ,  made of ice , ice  and fire.  The day  that  she  kissed him  , was the  happiest day of his life.  It was at  the middle of  the night  and  Jon was sleeping at  his chamber ,    when he felt a  gentle touch.   He opened his    eyes and saw her.    She was wearing    only her    nightgown and he could see her  nipples  , two  dark   peaks , beneath    the fabric .   " _Shhh_! "  she   shushed him. And then    her lips were on his.  He left a   moan , as  she  pulled  him closer.   He   could feel his loins aching  for relief.     He wanted to take her  right  there  , but     he  knew he couldn't.   She was a lady  and    he was  a    bastard.   He didn't have    the right  to    take  her  virginity.     " _GO! "_ he    yelled.   _" Leave   my     bedroom_ _now!"_    Even  in the dark ,    he  could    see the pain in     her eyes.    He hated himself  for hurting her ,    but it was the right thing to do.  And it hurted  even   more ,   when   in the end   of   the year  , Sansa    left  Winterfell to  marry Prince Joffrey.

 


	2. AN ACT OF JEALOUSY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the Royal Family arrives at Winterfell. Both Sansa and Jon are frustrated. Sansa believes that Jon doesn't want her and Jon is jealous of the Prince.

 

Sansa's  dreams were coming true at last.   She  was leaving   behind  her  Kingdom of ice ,  to  start  a new   life ,  in King's Landing.  She  knew  that she should feel  full of joy, but she felt sad and  empty inside.  Like it was a hollow victory.  Even though she   didn't want  to admit it  , she knew the  real reason  ,  she felt that way.  And it wasn't because she was  leaving  her home  , but because she was leaving him .   She still dreamt of their kiss , but in her dreams,  they didn't stop.  They touched ,  the way  a married couple should  touch  ,  and   danced this dance of lovers through the night .   She shouldn't  dream  of such things.  Not now   , that she was going  to marry another man and be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.  She should  be loyal to her  fiance , the beloved  prince Joffrey.   Not thinking about  a nobody , a bastard that  didn't   even want her.  She was after all Sansa Stark  ,  trueborn    daughter of Eddard  Stark and   future  Queen of Westeros. She  was going  to forget about him and  pretend their kiss never happened. 

 Jon dreamt of Sansa  every night.  In his dreams he didn't  contain himself. He  pulled  her  nightgown off  , over  her head and exposed her breasts to him.  Her breasts were full and soft but as he  cupped them  ,  her nipples became hard  , showing her lust for him. She was a goddess of ice and he was her true believer. He worshiped her with his mouth and hands and when he couldn't  contain his thirst any longer  , he buried his cock  deep inside her. Those dreams   lingered  long after he woke up. And they were pure torture , because in reality ,  he could never have her.  She was going to marry  the prince , someone worthy of her status . And he was a fool  for  hoping otherwise.

  The Royal Family arrived at Winterfell  at the crack of dawn. Sansa stood at the  courtyard   , alongside  her family ,  ready to welcome them.  Jon wasn't  there . Maybe he lurked  in the shadows.  After all he was just a bastard , not fit to meet  the King.   Sansa was anxious to meet the Prince.  She hoped he will be ,   as  noble and handsome  as  ,   Aemon Targaryen  , the Dragonknight,  and love her as much  as Aemon loved his sister  , the hauntingly beautiful ,  Queen  Naerys.    " _Daughter   calm your nerves.  .  You have nothing to worry about.  The Prince  must  prove his worth  to you  . My sweet child  ,  you are worth more than  the Seven Kingdoms combined .  Can he say the same? "_ Her father's eyes  were  full of  wisdom  and love   and she   could feel her heart ache for him. She was going to abandon him  , but that was  the duty of a daughter.  To make a family of her own and  bring her husband's  children to the world . Sansa  finally caught sight of the Prince.  He was riding a majestic black  horse ,  but he was even prettier himself . A young lion  , with  golden hair and emerald green eyes.   Sansa  wondered how his kisses  will  taste and the thought brought a blush to her cheeks.

 Jon  was angry and alone. He was  the only person  left  in  the  courtyard , as everyone else was  invited to the great feast. Not  completely alone  though ,  because he had  Ghost .  His pale  direwolf was his only loyal companion.   As the  men of  Winterfell  gathered to  celebrate the   arrival of his   Majesty  King Robert  , Jon   was left  behind , with only one task , to make himself invisible.  The  mere  presence of a bastard boy would  be  enough to offend the important  lords and delicate  ladies of the  Royal  court. Even though   the King  himself  had sired a dozen of them , if the rumors were true.  Jon didn't care about  the  great feast or  about the King. His only care was Sansa  and the look on her face , when she and  Prince  Joffrey met. She seemed  enamored  with him. A rush of jealousy  swept through him. Jon wanted to go inside  the Great Hall , find the princeling and challenge him to a duel. If he was a proper lord , a trueborn  son of  Eddard Stark ,  he could do it.  But a bastard   boy , dueling the heir of the Iron Throne , was a laughable thought. Suddenly Ghost started to  grunt.  " _Who's there? Show yourself!"_   Jon called out in the darkness.  " _Calm your beast  boy. It's me Theon."_ Theon's smug face emerged from the shadows.  ''  _What are you doing here?  Oh i forgot that a bastard like you  is not invited to the feast. "_ Theon started   laughing but Jon didn't mind him.  In his eyes   Jon was no better than a  stable boy and he treated him accordingly.  "  _I wonder if you will be invited to  tomorrow's tournament  . It may be your  only chance  to  stop being a bastard. Maybe if you win the tourney the King will make you legitimate!  Oh i  am  just  teasing you boy! As if you can win! "_ Theon continued to laugh  but Jon was lost in his thoughts and couldn't even hear him. It was a crazy idea  but  he was going to  win the tourney and prove his worth to Sansa! Maybe he would even defeat the  golden Prince himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the Hand's Tourney took place in King's Landing . This tourney will be a different one . It will be held in Winterfell to celebrate the arrival of the Royal Family.


	3. QEEN OF LOVE AND BEAUTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter Joffrey is being an asshole. And a coward , as expected. Jon is angry and Sansa has no clue what awaits her.

 Sansa   couldn't sleep.  She lay in bed , thinking about  the Prince.   He was very kind to her , sitting beside her  and giving her his full  attention , throughout  the feast.  He praised her beauty and asked for her favor , to  have   with him ,  at tomorrow's  tournament.  Sansa gave  him  a  blue ribbon  from her dress.  "  _I will  carry this precious   gift  next to my heart , my lady."_ Joffrey had promised. His words had flattered  her ego  , but  they didn't make her heart   skip a beat.  The Prince  was  charming , well  mannered  and handsome , but somehow he wasn't enough. Something was missing.  And to make the matter worse,  she kept thinking about Jon.  She  didn't see him all night. Propably he was all alone  , in the freezing night.  At least he had his direwolf to keep him company. Sansa's was confined  to the kennel. Lady was always well behaved , but  her father  couldn't risk frightening the ladies of the Royal Court. Although the Queen  didn't seem to be a fearful woman. Sansa admired her attitude towards the King. He was  a real  brute , flirting  with the maids in front of his wife.  But she was so polite and full of grace.  Sansa wished to be  as graceful as  her  ,when she would become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.  Not that the Prince would behave  in such a disrespectful manner.  He seemed nothing like his father. The King and  Sansa's  father had   decided to announce the couple's betrothal at the  tourney.  Prince Joffrey  would  participate in the tournament . If he was victorious ,  he was going to crown  Sansa  as the  Queen of Love and Beauty , showing his devotion to her.  " _I will fight for you my lady. And i will win  , because your ravishing beauty  will give me strength! You are the  Maiden  incarnated. "_ the prince had kissed her hand  , before retiring for the night.  Sansa felt empty inside. Her future husband  was going to  win  a tourney  for her and she couldn't feel a  spark of affection for him. She was a monster. But she was going to change. She promised to the old  Gods  , that she was going to love the prince , with all her heart . They were going to be very happy together. 

 Jon was awake before daybreak. He was anxious to meet his father alone .  He wanted to ask for  his  permission to participate in the tourney. The  Lord of Winterfell  started his day by praying at the godswood.  It was Jon's only chance to find him alone, without the company of his advisors or the presence of his wife.  He  pulled on a plain shirt and pants and rushed out of the room. Ghost followed  after him. The weather was chilly ,  but at least it didn't rain. It was a good day for a tournament.  Eddard Stark was at the godswood , as expected.  Ghost rushed at his side and the lord petted him.   "  _Goodmorning Jon. What are you doing here , my boy?"   " I wish to speak with you father.  I want to ask for  your  permission."    " Permission to do what? "_ Jon  hesitated  at first  ,  but   then , he plucked up his courage  to ask  the  burning  question.  '' _Lord father_   , c _an i have your permission to participate in   today's tournament? "_ Ned  Stark paused for a while.  Finally , he spoke.  " _Son ,  i understand  your  desire to prove  yourself. You may not have my name ,  but you are as worthy as your  siblings. Therefore , my answer is yes.  You have my premission. Tell  the blacksmith to fetch you an armour . Good luck my boy."   ''Thank you  fathrer!"_ Jon hugged him . He couldn't believe  , he  had said yes. Luck was on his side. 

After the conversation  with his father ,  Jon went for a walk with Ghost. Ghost wandered around , but Jon  decided to go back.  By the time he returned  to the castle , the whole place was buzzing with activity.  Everyone was busy  , making the final arrangements for the tourney.  Jon was feeling hungry  and  decided to go to the Great  Hall ,   for a quick bite , before visiting the  smithery.  He was lost in his thoughts when he bumped into someone.  " _Watch where you're going   fool!  You stamped on  your  future King ''_ Jon glanced  up and saw  Prince Joffrey staring at him. The beautiful face of the Prince was  flushed red with anger.  _" My .. my prince i am deeply ...  sorry!"_ he apologized.  " _Sorry? You better  kneel before me and ask for my  forgiveness ,  you ungrateful low life!''_ Jon felt  the anger flow through him.  But he knew that he had no choice , but to obey the order of the Prince. He  fell  to his knees and apologized . '' _My Grace  , i ask for your forgiveness."_    " _You are not worthy of my  forgiveness boy!  Hound! Teach this nobody how to behave in front of his future King!"_ A tall and intimidating man approached Jon and start beating him. With every  blow   ,  agonizing pain spiraled through him. He thought he was going to faint  , when he heard a loud voice. "  _What is happening here?  Why are you beating this poor boy? ''     " It is none of your  business  uncle. "   " Oh but it is my business Joffrey  , when you are beating the natural son of our host. You  , the dog of my nephew  , stop hurting him!"_  Footsteps approached and the beating stopped. Jon glanced up and saw a small figure.  " _Are you ok Snow?_   _Forgive my nephew's behaviour. He doesn't know when to stop_. "  " _Thank you my lord.."_    " _Tyrion."   " Thank you my lord Tyrion."   "My mother will hear about this imp! Humiliating  me in front of a bastard!!! Let's go Hound."_ The prince stormed out of the room , followed by his scary  bodyguard.  " _Oh my nephew! Charming as always!"_ the dwarf laughed and helped Jon stand on his feet. _"For your own good stay away from him . The Prince  knows how to hold a grudge."_

Sansa looked herself in the mirror and  smiled. She never looked more beautiful in her life. " _Thank you mother! You've done  wonders with my hair!"    "  Oh my child , the prince is  very lucky to have you as his wife. You are going to make a  wonderful  Queen! "   " Mother  i  .... "_ Sansa hesitated.  " _I am going to miss you so much. All of you  , even Arya!  Promise me ,  that you are going to visit me at the capital. "  My sweet child  , i_ have _something to tell you. The king  asked your father to be his Hand.  If your father accepts the position  , he is going to live in King's Landing with you  and Arya.  "  " Mother he must accept it!!  And you must come with him ! Maybe don't bring Arya with you."   " I am afraid  i cant' leave Winterfell. Your brother Rob  will act as Lord of Winterfell , in the absence of your father , and he will need my help!  And as of your sister , we must find her a husband at the capital."   "  Arya's husband will be a very unlucky man!"_ Sansa laughed.    _''  Sansa don't be cruel to your sister! And now hurry up ! The tournament  is about to  begin!"_

Sansa trailed behind her mother .  The two women  headed to the courtyard.  When they arrived  , Sansa couldn't believe her eyes.   She had never seen  so many  people  gathered in Winterfell. The crowd was cheering for the  King .  She  could feel the excitement building in the air ,  ready to burst out.  Sansa wanted to cry from joy .  Soon all this people would be cheering for her and her  beautiful Prince.  She was going to be their Queen and make them love her. Not by force . But with her kindness. The King  started to speak. "  _People of the North  i am honored to visit Winterfell! The Starks were always allies of the throne.  That is why  i , King Robert , decided to make Lord Eddard Stark , my hand!"_ The crowd gave the King a round of applause.  " _Furthermore  to strengthen  the bond between our families ,  i  decided to marry my eldest son  and heir , Prince Joffrey to the lovely Lady Sansa of Winterfell!"_ At that moment the crowd went wild.  Sansa felt  a gentle push from her mother and before she knew it , she was standing next to the King.  Joffrey  appeared behind her .   "  _Behold  , my beautiful Queen ! Today i  am going to fight for her_  !"   The Prince  leaned down and kissed  her.  Sansa felt nothing.  His mouth was dry  and their kiss lacked  passion. Not like Sansa's kiss with Jon.  She  forced herself to kiss him back.   After all  , he was her future husband.   " _Let the tournament begins!"_ The King shouted  and Sansa wished to be  everywhere else but here. 

Jon felt like dying. Every move was  torture and  the  heavy armor weighed him down. But he didn't give up. He had to win the  tournament.  Every time he closed his eyes ,  he saw the Prince kissing Sansa.  The anger gave him  the  strength , he needed  to carry on.  Jon  screamed  as he struck down  his opponent , Ser Loras Tyrell. The beautiful knight fell off  his mount  , making  Jon the winner of the round.  Now he had  only one opponent left  , the golden prince himself.  "Final  _round! Prince Joffrey of House Baratheon against  Jon Snow!"_ The herald  announced.  Jon felt the adrenaline running through  his veins. Finally he would  make the prince pay .  Jon waited ,  but the prince ,  was nowhere to be found.  The crowd started whispering. "  _Where is he? Where is the prince?"_ " _The prince  is  hurt . Therefore  , he cannot  compete! "_  The herald answered the crowd's question.  The King rose from his  throne.  " _I   , King  Roberd  Baratheon ,_ _declare  Jon Snow  the winner of the tournament!"_ Everyone started clapping and shouting Jon's name.  "  _Choose your Queen of  Love and Beauty  , my boy! And  make some  lucky maiden  very happy today! ''_ King Robert laughed.  Jon took the wreath of flowers from the squire. It was  a crown of winter roses , fitting for his nothern Queen.   Then  he rode his horse in front of  Sansa  and left the  crown on her lap.  ''  _Lady  Sansa , i crown you Queen of Love and Beauty! Because even the Gods are jealous of your grace and i will always be  your faithful servant!"_ The crowd stop cheering and everyone's smile froze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey is afraid of Jon. Because Jon is a badass and the prince is a spineless piece of shit .. duh! Sorry for the lack of description of the tournament , but i was in a hurry to finish the chapter , because i am super busy this time of year. Exams and stuff! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
